Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2007)
Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (ツバサ・クロニクル) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Clamp. It was animated by Bee Train and aired in Japan between April 9, 2005 and November 4, 2006, consisting of 52 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Funimation Entertainment between May 22, 2007 and March 17, 2009. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carrie Savage - Mokona (eps27-52) *Christopher R. Sabat - Kurogane (eps27-39, 41-52) *Jason Liebrecht - Syaoran (eps27-52) *Monica Rial - Sakura (eps27-52) *Vic Mignogna - Fai D. Flowright (eps27-52) 'Secondary Cast' *Amber Cotton - Tomoyo (eps27-29, 40-41, 43) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Yuko Ichihara (eps27, 30, 35-36, 38, 41, 44, 50, 52) *J. Michael Tatum - Seishiro Sakurazuka (ep48) *Laura Bailey - Xing Huo (eps27, 29-30, 35-36, 42, 48, 50-52) 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Nokoru (eps28-29) *Barry Yandell - Tambal (ep31) *Bill Jenkins - God (ep30) *Brian Witkowicz - Biker C (ep39), Townsperson B (ep35) *Brina Palencia - Akira (eps28-29) *Caitlin Glass - Emeraude (ep37), Soma (eps40, 43) *Carrie Bourn - Computer Voice (eps38-39) *Carrie Savage - Child (ep40) *Cherami Leigh - Suzuran (eps33-34, 36-37) *Chris Ayres - Nanto (eps48, 51) *Chris Cason - Kero (eps43-44) *Christina Vela - Clerk (ep41) *Christopher Bevins - Announcer (eps27-29) *Christopher R. Sabat - Kurogane's Father (eps40, 48) *Chuck Huber - Attendant (ep40) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Boy (ep40), Child (ep40), Court Lady (ep40), Girl (ep40) *Corey Cleary-Stoner - Biker B (ep39) *Cynthia Cranz - Kurogane's Mother (ep40), Suwa (ep41) *Dana Schultes - SP 1 (eps27-29) *Dave Trosko - Crew (ep31) *Drew Wall - Crew (ep31) *Eric Vale - Biker D (ep39), Toya (eps32, 42, 47, 49, 52) *Grant James - Old Man (eps38-39) *Greg Ayres - Masayoshi Saitou (eps47, 49) *Ian Sinclair - Biker A (ep39) *Jakie Cabe - Crew (ep31) *Jamie Marchi - Arashi Arisugawa (eps30, 41, 46) *Jason Liebrecht - Keepha (eps50-52) *Jennifer Seman - Chitose (eps38-39) *Jerry Jewell - Sorata Arisugawa (eps30, 41, 46) *Jim Foronda - Sakura's Father (ep30) *Joel McDonald - Kumara (eps34-36), Young Man (ep30) *John Burgmeier - Soseki (eps33-34, 36-37) *Josh Grelle - Chaos (eps48, 50-52) *Julie Bice - Attendant B (eps32-33) *Kate Oxley - SP 3 (ep29), Suo (eps28-29), Yuzuriha Nekoi (eps38-39) *Kent Williams - Hokuto (eps48, 51) *Kevin Connolly - Fujitaka (ep31) *Kimberly Condict - Librarian A (eps41-43) *Kimberly Matula - Caldina (eps47, 49) *Kristi Bingham - Librarian B (eps41, 43) *Laura Bailey - Primera (eps38-39) *Leah Clark - Erii (eps47, 49), Kotoko (ep32), Nurse (ep29), SP 2 (eps27, 29) *Leslie Patrick - Attendant A (eps32-33) *Linda Leonard - Old Woman (ep30) *Liza Gonzalez - Newscaster (ep39) *Luci Christian - Chu'nyan (eps41, 46), Haganemaru (eps40-42), Kiishimu (eps41, 46) *Michele Specht - Court Lady (ep40), Mikado Amaterasu (ep40) *Mike McFarland - Crewman B (ep31) *Monica Rial - Shalme (eps50-52) *Orion Pitts - Ryuo (eps28-29) *Paul Slavens - Village Chief (ep30) *Phil Parsons - Secretary (eps28-29) *R Bruce Elliot - Fei Wang Reed (eps27, 29-30, 35-36, 42, 48, 50-52) *Robert McCollum - Yasha (eps34-35), Yukito (eps32, 39, 47, 49, 52) *Sonny Strait - Kanio (eps27, 47, 49) *Stephanie Young - Female Vocal (eps38-39), Oruha (eps47, 49) *Taliesin Jaffe - Shogo Asagi (eps28-29, 38-39), Townsperson A (ep35) *Tiffany Grant - Ashura (eps34-36) *Trina Nishimura - Chii (ep32), Karen (eps33-34, 36-37) *Troy Baker - Kusanagi Shiyu (eps47, 49), Kyle Rondatto (ep29) *Z Charles Bolton - Crewman A (ep31) 'Additional Voices' *Alet Grey *Allison Pistorius *Anastasia Munoz *Angela Chase *Brian Witkowicz *Brina Palencia *Cameron McElyea *Chad Halbrook *Christopher Bevins *Cody Hinson *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *Drew Wall *Gregory Lush *Ian Sinclair *James Cave *Jessica Foster *Joel McDonald *Josh Grelle *Julie Bice *Kristi Bingham *Leah Clark *Mary Morgan *Phil Parsons *R Bruce Elliott *Stephen Hoff *Terri Doty *Trina Nishimura *Tyson Rinehart *Vikas Adams *Z Charles Bolton Category:Anime Category:2007 Anime